narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotaru Kuroshi
Hotaru Kuroshi (ホタルくろし, Kuroshi Hotaru) is a Chuunin-Level Kunoichi of Konohagakure and a part of Team Kakashi and Team Kuroshi. Background Hotaru lived with her Clan in a small and unknown village near Konohagakure in the early series of Part I.She got never in touch with any big ninjavillages, not even with Konohagakure and that's the cause her parents never wanted her to be a Kunoichi because they wanted to protect the Kuroshi Clan's most powerful blood control race which is in possession of Hotaru only and they are scared that she would lose control while activating it. Her Clan was known for their power and strength of their Kekkei-Genkai, but not out of her village. Starting with the age of 8, Hotaru had actually a happy childhood with friends and family, although the next generation of some of the villagers were a bit scared and had respect towards her family, that's why she spent most of the time playing with her brother Takumi Kuroshi who was always there for her when she needed him. They never had any fights or problems and they always supported eachother and still have a lovely silbling love. 3 years later when Hotaru was 11 and Takumi 13, her brother got the permission to go to Konohagakure and started his education as a Shinobi in the Ninja-Academy. At first, Hotaru was jealous of him, but she knew that she was still too young for that and her parents wouldn't let her go. 2 years went by and Orochimaru found out about Hotaru's special weapon through spying from his right-hand man Kabuto Yakushi. A few months after that, her Clan got attacked by Orochimaru who wasn't really interested about the clamembers, exept about Hotaru. During that attack, her and her aunt Yuki Kuroshi had a chance to escape from the attack which was an order from Hotaru's grandfather Botan Kuroshi. They fled to Konohagakure but Hotaru always knew that the snake men would find her one day. Her parents sacrificed theirselfs for their daughter and it's unknown for her what happened to her parents, even during Part II. Personality Hotaru was always a "two-faced girl" ,but not in a negative way. The happy and energized side and the sad and sensitive side. But during Part I she mostly showed her shy and sad side through her unknowing about what happened to her parents. She opened up a bit more when she met her first friend Naruto Uzumaki who always made her happy and smile like her brother and aunt did. While being the shy and silent one, she also tends to be exaggerated jealousy and a bit aggressive. She tries to hold her emotions back but is mostly failing miserably because she is also swift to take offence and her soul can get hurt very easily by throwing mean words and false pretences at her, to cut it short: She is really sensitive. Besides her bad traits, she also has good ones ones to show to other people. Hotaru is also a very friendly and happy soul and is always trying being helpful which Shikamaru Nara thinks is too unnecessary in some cases. She isn't the shy one anymore and opened up even more at the beginning of Naruto Shippuden, but she still shows it when she is around Kiba Inuzuka. Another good trait of her is that she is really caring when it comes to her friends and team members and always stands by for them even in rough times, especially her best friend Naruto and her crush Kiba Inuzuka appreciate that about her and he admits it in Part II of the series. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT